The hydrolysis of nitriles to form the corresponding amides in the presence of acids and bases is well known to those skilled in the art as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,034. The prior art teaches the use of copper-copper ion catalysts, reduced copper oxide catalysts, reduced copper-chromium or copper-molybdenum oxide catalyst and other catalysts composed of heavy metals such as zinc, cadmium, chromium and silver. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,381,034; 3,631,104; 3,597,481; 3,642,894; 3,767,706; and 3,642,643; Belgian Pat. No. 768,658; German Pat. No. 2,036,126; German DOS No. 2,164,185; Canadian Pat. No. 899,380; and Japanese Patent Publication No. 69/5205.